So Cliche
by byCoco
Summary: Trish and Dez have Austin and Ally act in a romance
1. Introducing The 7 Cliches

**New multi-shot! It'll probably be around eight chapters, including this chapter, plus an epilogue. Anyways, I'll be updating my other story, Ally and Austin, soon.**

**I really hope you guys like it! This takes place after Real Life and Reel Life. After the KISS.**

"I don't know, Trish," Dez said, "We've shot dozens of scenes already, trust me, neither one of them is _that_ good of an actor."  
Trish nodded in agreement, "For the first time, I agree with you."  
"Should we meddle?"  
"_Of course_ we should meddle, you idiot!" She punched his arm.  
"I know just how to do it."  
"How?"  
"Alright, so, we lock them in the practice room, leaving them only with that lifetime supply of water and tuna I saved upstairs for the zombie apocolypse-"  
"_No_," Trish facepalmed, "_Geez_, you are so _stupid_! First of all, we are _not_ locking Austin and Ally in the practice room."  
"Oh, I see, because that would be a cruel and injust way to treat our very best friends?"  
"_No_, because they could easily escape through the window," she explained,"and second, there will never EVER be a zombie apocolypse!"  
"YES. THERE. WILL. BE. And when it does happen, don't come crying to me like a big baby, because all I will say is, I TOLD YOU SO. And then, I will graciously allow the zombies to eat your brains, " he paused and thought to himself for a moment, "but that would make you a zombie. And zombie's are vicious. But you're even more vicious. So technically, a Trish-zombie would be a horrible idea-"  
Trish slapped his face hard, "FOCUS. The fake, nonexistent zombie apocolypse is not our top priority right now! We have to concentrate on getting Ally and Austin back together! Then we can all live in peace. The sexual tension during the Twilight scene was _so_ thick, you could cut through it with a knife!"  
"OH MY GOD, I KNOW RIGHT?! GO TEAM ALLY!" Dez pulled off his "director's" scarf and ripped off his lime green tshirt, to reveal his purple Team Ally shirt under it. The words, "TEAM ALLY" were superimposed in bright orange letters.

"Do you wear that _all_ the time?!"

...

"I have gathered you all here today for a very important Team Austin and Ally meeting," Trish said, "Ally, you may do the honors." Ally beamed and grabbed the gavel, pounding it three times against the table, "Man, I _love_ gaveling!"

The Team was up in the practice room. Austin and Ally were both sitting in their comfy chairs, though there was a large distance between them. Trish noticed that Austin would send Ally a longing look every few minutes, and Ally would often quickly glance at him, only to turn her head just as quickly, blushing furiously. Trish rolled her eyes. They were so in love.  
Trish and Dez were standing before them. They had set up several big white poster boards on a wooden eisel. The whole thing was covered with the picnic blanket Ally had bought Austin quite a while ago for his date with Kira. The Latina and the redhead were obviously taking this meeting very seriously, since they were both wearing the formal clothes they had worn to court when Val, the crazy music producer, accused Austin of stealing "Steal Your Heart".  
"So obviously," Trish began, "The Austin and Ally Rockumentary was a success. Jimmy loved the spins we put into the film, so, congratulations team." She saluted the partners, who were staring back at her weirdly. They still weren't used to business Trish.  
"Now, we have already figured out our next project. We'll be making another movie."  
"Another movie?" Austin and Ally asked in unison. They glanced at eachother and locked eyes for a nanosecond, before quickly turning back to Trish.  
"Yes," Trish said. Though she was acting calm and professional on the outside, she was totally fangirling on the inside, "It's going to be a romance movie! And you two are gonna play the main leads!"  
Ally's jaw hit the ground as Austin's eyes bugged out of their sockets.  
Dez was oblivious to their reactions, "Yes, this movie will focus on the many romantic moments a girl craves to live through," he dramatically pulled the picnic blanket off the eisel, ripping it in the process.  
"Ugh! _Dez_!" Trish screeched  
Ally looked as if she was going to faint at any moment, "That...that blanket cost ten dollars," she said weakly.  
Dez continued with his presentation, "Please direct your attention to this list," he pointed to a giant checklist he had neatly written on the board, "It's going to be a short film. These are the scenes we must shoot:

**ROMANCE SCENES  
1.) JUMPING INTO HIS ARMS  
2.) STARGAZING  
3.) DANCE LESSONS  
4.) CARNIVAL GAMES  
5.) FERRIS WHEEL  
6.) AIRPORT SCENE  
7.) KISSING IN THE RAIN**

_Stop it_, Austin told himself, _guys don't blush_. But he couldn't help it. He was totally, _totally_ fine with doing all that stuff with Ally, but he didn't know what she thought of it. Plus, Trish and Dez were going to be watching. That would make it extremely awkward if Austin got carried away.

"Do we have to?" Ally asked with scared eyes. Austin's heart sunk. Did she not have feelings for him anymore?  
"Guys," Austin said, "If Ally isn't comfortable with doing it, then we shouldn't do it." Ally smiled shyly at him, "Thanks, Austin."  
"You have to do it," Trish said anxiously. She was so sure that they would agree to it right away, but obviously her plan wasn't going as perfectly as she thought it would, "Dez was so excited to make this movie! Do you _really_ want to let your best friends down?" She pulled off a heartbroken expression that had Austin and Ally shifting uncomfortably in their chairs.  
"It shouldn't be difficult, since you two are _such_ good actors," Dez said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Austin and Ally sunk in their seats.  
"And," Trish added, "You guys should be totally comfortable this, since you two have definitely proven that you can be 'professional'." She made air quotes with her fingers when she said "professional".  
The said "professionals" were as red as tomatoes now.  
Dez decided to continue with his presentation. He took the checklist and handed it to Trish, who carefully settled it on the piano, "In this movie," Dez began, "We will be recreating the top 7 most cliche romance movie moments and roll them all into a single film," he held up his pointer finger, "so, moment number one," he slammed his finger to the poster board that was labelled, "Jumping into His Arms". The paper had a bunch of notes explaining exactly how to perform this moment accurately.  
On que, Trish began her part of the presentation, "Jumping into his arms. In movies, when a couple hasn't seen each other, they reunite by running and jumping into each other's arms. Now there is a very specific way to do this, so listen closely," she paused, "once the girl has successfully landed into her boyfriend's grasp, she kicks up her legs and the guy spins her around in circles. They're overjoyed by the sheer sight of their lover."  
_Lovers? _Ally thought, nervous. She wasn't complaining, though.  
Dez wiped a fake tear from his eye, "This scene will be so beautiful," he sighed, "As long as Austin doesn't drop you, Ally, the act will be beyond romantic."  
Ally looked hesitant, "And what if he does drop me?"  
"You die," Dez said lightly.  
Trish slapped him,"_Dez_!" she turned to her horrified friend and smiled, "You won't die, you'll probably just break your leg or something." Ally's eyes widened.  
"Don't worry, I won't drop you," Austin assured her. She stared at him and blushed.  
But of course, Dez had to ruin the moment, "NEXT," he announced loudly, pulling off the "Jumping into his Arms" poster, "Stargazing!"  
"Stargazing is a romantic activity that has been used in many movies and TV shows. You two will either be sitting on a picnic blanket out on the grass or on the hood of of Austin's car," Trish explained.  
"If it's cold out, you get to snuggle to keep warm! If it's hot out, you can snuggle anyway," Dez said.  
"Looking up at something so beautiful while spending time with the one you love makes for a memorable evening. When you're apart, you can look at the sky and remember the night you shared," Trish added.  
"That's pretty deep, Trish," Austin said.  
"We're hoping that it will be especially starry that night," Dez said, "Or else you guys will just be gazing up at a blank black sky."  
"Okay then, Dez," Trish said, "Moment number 5," Dez changed to the third board, "Dance Lessons. Okay, this is gonna sound super weird, but Ally will be the one teaching Austin to dance in this scene."  
Ally's mouth dropped open into a wide O, "_What_?!"  
"You'll only be teaching him how to waltz, you know, like in High School Musical 3. You already know how to slow dance anyways, so it won't be a problem. Anyways, usually in movies, the girl teaches the boy how to waltz, and then BOOM, the fall in love, just like that."  
Ally and Austin both flashbacked to when Austin had taught her how to slow dance for Trish's quinceniera. They realized that they _had_ felt something when their hands had touched.  
Dez went to the next moment, "Number 6, Carnival Games, Trish is going to re-apply to Phil's Funtown so that we can film this scene."  
"You guys will be playing carnival games. The boy winning a game is meant to impress the girl and show that the guy has talent and dedication. It shows he wants to make you smile," Trish grinned adoringly.  
"Exactly, because who wouldn't want their man to win them an oversized stuffed animal that will only collect dust in the corner of their bedroom, even if it means paying more to play the game than the cheap toy costs?" Dez squealed excitedly.  
"You just sucked out all the romantic cuteness out of the moment, you idiot," Trish said blandly, not even bothering to slap him again.  
_That sounds fun_, Austin and Ally thought at the same time.  
"Next moment," Trish began, "The Ferris Wheel moment! Sticking with our carnival theme, we'll put you two on a ferris wheel. Once it stops at the top, you'll share a happy kiss. Simple." Trish was very excited to watch their friends do all these things.  
"Now," Dez threw the poster board off to some random place in the room, "The Airport Scene."  
The carrot-top and the raven haired girl suddenly went into serious mode. It freaked Ally and Austin out.  
"This," Trish said, "Is probably the most emotional scene in the movie."  
"In the movies, the girl leaves her hometown. She's about to board the plane when the love of her life rushes to her and confesses his love for her," Dez sobbed, "It's soooo DRAMATIC."  
"Although," Trish said thoughtfully, "with the help of cell phones, he could skip the running and just give you a call..."  
"But then it wouldn't be romantic," Dez whined.  
Austin and Ally rolled their eyes at their friends.  
Wiping his tears away, Dez continued to the seventh scene, "Last *sob* but not *sob* least-"  
"Stop crying, doofus!" Trish was annoyed, but continued for him, "Ooooh, I love this one! Kissing in the rain!"  
Ally and Austin's eyes were as wide as saucers.  
Trish giggled, "In dozens of romance films, the girl stands outside with her sweetheart, not caring about the rain destroying her outfit because she's with the man she loves. They exchange meaningful words and then start making out. So that's exactly what we're gonna do!"  
"Awwwwww," Dez cooed.  
Trish rolled her eyes, "So yeah, that's it."  
Ally's face was a deep shade of pink, "As much as I love love, I'm not sure if Austin and I are fine with acting out all these romance scenes."  
_Oh, trust me, I'm fine with it_, the blonde thought to himself.  
"You guys were fine with shooting the Teen Vampire movie scene for the rockumentary," Dez said.  
"Yeah, especially when you two _kissed_," Trish teased, "Oh, come on," Trish said when Ally glared at her, "It's just one movie. Pleeeasssee?"  
"I don't want to film this thing if Ally doesn't want to," Austin said.  
"Of course you would agree with her..." Dez murmured.  
"_What did you say_?" Austin questioned threateningly.  
Dez held his hands up in surrender, "Nothing!" He got down on his knees, bringing his hands together, "_Pleeeeeeeease do the movie_. PLEEEEEEEEEAASSSSEEEEEE!"  
Ally stared down at the coppertop on the floor, skeptical. Ally realized how badly her friends wanted her and Austin to film this movie.

She glanced to Austin with the question in her brown eyes. He slightly nodded. She sighed.

"Fine."

**Should I continue?**


	2. Jumping Into His Arms

**CHAPTER 2 AHHHH.**

"Okay, so this scene is gonna be really simple," Trish told Austin and Ally, who were ready at start acting. There wasn't much preparing for this scene, though. They didn't even require a script.  
"Austin will walk in through the door," Dez explained, pointing to Sonic Boom's entrance, "Ally, you'll be behind the counter."  
"You guys will have to look all thrilled and delighted to see each other for a moment, and then Ally will run up to Austin and jump to him," Trish said.

Ally groaned, "I'm wearing _heels_. How will that even be possible?"  
"Well you're like a million feet shorter than Austin, so you'll _have_ to make it possible." Ally just stuck her tongue out Trish.

"And then you," Dez gestured to Austin, "catch her and then spin her around a couple times. You guys both have to laugh and pretend you're having an awesome time, even though you're feeling naseous from all the spinning."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Then you put her down and kiss her."  
Austin was nervous, "Kiss her?"  
"Yes, _kiss_ her."  
"Can't I just, like, hug her or something?"

Ally felt slightly hurt. Was she really that bad of a kisser?

"_NO_," Director Dez said harshly, "That. Is. Not. My. VISION!" He took a deep breath that was meant to calm him down. Ally resisted a giggle, the redhead seemed so comical. "Austin, you go outside," Austin walked and stood outside of Sonic Boom, Ally went to her spot behind the counter, "Aaand, ACTION!"

Austin reentered and took a couple steps into Sonic Boom. Ally and Austin both let out an overexaggerated gasp at the sight of each other. Ally ran out from behind the counter and launched herself at Austin.

Austin caught her securely around the waist. He laughed happily and she squealed excitedly as he spun her around several times. Their surroundings were blurry, and they only saw each other. But they weren't sure if it was because of the sparks, or the fact that Austin was literally spinning her a million miles per hour. But neither of them felt nauseous, like Dez said they would.

Austin carefully set his partner on the ground. They were extremely close, his arms still around her waist, hers hung around his neck. He stared down at her, and she stared back at him. They both seemed mesmerized by each other. It was like they were in a trance-

"Just _KISS_ already!" Dez whispered aggravatedly from behind his camera.  
Austin nodded shakily and bent down his head. He softly pressed his lips against Ally's cheek.

He pulled away and smiled shyly. Ally stared up at him in wonder.

"CUT," Dez shouted, "I MEANT KISS HER ON THE LIPS. ON. THE. LIPS!"  
"_Shhh, Dez_," Trish scolded him, "They're having a _moment_, we need to leave!"  
"Oh, right!" They slowly crept out of the room and stayed outside, hidden, attempting to eavesdrop.

Ally brought her fingertips up the spot where her best friend had kissed her. She felt like her cheek was on fire.  
Austin's lips felt tingly and numb, "Um," he said awkwardly. He mentally slapped himself. _Stupid stupid stupid, Austin Monica Moon is never awkward._  
"Yeah, um..." Ally said shyly, "That was entirely professional, right?"  
Austin's small grin dropped. He slowly nodded, unsure, "Yes. Of course."  
Ally nodded back at him, "Okay."

They both heard Trish and Dez groan frustratedly from outside.

** BAM! MOMENT NUMBER ONE, FINISHED!**


	3. Stargazing

**I'm BACK with MOMENT NUMBER TWO. YAY!**

**WHO SAW THE SEASON 2 FINALE?! I DID. I CRIED. THANK GOD THEY'RE GETTING A THIRD SEASON, OR ELSE WE WOULD JUST BE LEFT HANGING ON THAT NOTE FOREVER...**

**Now for what you came for, the story.**

"This," Austin said, "Is the most cheesiest thing I've ever read. And you know that I don't read."

Austin and Ally were both sitting on a park bench, reading the script that their friends had typed up.

Trish was fussing over their makeup, "No, it's not. It's sweet and romantic," she said, as she smeared yet another layer of pink gloss to Ally's lips.

"You guys used one of the most overused romance cliche lines of all time," Ally said.

"And that's why you're the writer, Ally," Trish said.

"Hey, I can write songs too," Austin protested.

"That hardly counts, all of your songs are about how much you _love_ Ally."

Austin literally choked on his own saliva, "_What_?"

It was around 9PM in Miami, Florida. Trish, Ally, Austin, and Dez were at the local park, getting ready to film the stargazing moment.

Luckily, the sky was especially starry that night. They were at the same spot where Austin had his disastrous date with Kira. They had spread out a picnic blanket over the grass.

"Ready!" Dez was prepared to shoot the scene.

Austin and Ally walked over and sat down next to each other on the blanket.

Dez lit some candles and placed them near the blanket.

"Um, Dez," Ally said, "Do you _really_ think it's a good idea to light a candle on the _GRASS_?"

"Sure, nothing's gonna happen!" He ran to his spot behind the camera, "Action!"

Ally stared up at the sky. Austin could see the stars reflect in her eyes. He watched her, admiring her beauty, intentionally and unintentionally. Intentionally, because his script had told him to do it. Unintentionally, because he would've done it anyway, even without a script.

She said her line, "Wow, the stars are all out."

Que the corniest line ever, "You're the only star I see." Though it was true, he felt very stupid saying it.

She turned to him and smiled, "Thank you."

He scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
Austin suddenly remembered the time Ally had been his practice date for Kira. He had put his arm around her then too. That was the first time he realized he might have felt something for his songwriter. Until Dez had to ruin their moment.

Ally went back to gazing at the stars, "They're so beautiful."  
He glanced down at the girl in his arm and smiled, "You're beautiful." He cringed. Of course, not at Ally, but at the unbelievable cheesiness of the line.

Ally stared back up at him.

_Ugh, not again_, she thought, _I'm getting lost in his eyes. AGAIN._

She could go through some long, ridiculous description of how brown and chocolatey Austin's eyes were, but she hardly had anytime for that, since the blonde himself was leaning in.

_Oh my god, he's gonna kiss me!_

She felt herself move in too. He was really close by now. She wrapped her arms around his neck so that she could pull herself up to him.  
Just before their lips were about to touch, they heard Trish scream. They sprang apart, red in the face.

"_FIRE_!"

They turned and saw that the candles had caught the grass on fire.

Austin immediately grabbed Ally's arm and pulled both of them far away from the small fire.

"UGH, _DEZ_," Ally shrieked, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

Dez was just curled up in a ball, rolling back and forth on the grass, tears in his eyes, "You guys...almost _kissed_._ YOU ALMOST KISSED_!"

"_OH MY GOD_, THAT IS SO _NOT_ THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW," Trish yelled angrily.

The fire was spreading quickly.

Fortunately, someone must have called the fire department. They saw a large red firetruck speeding towards the park, roaring it's loud siren.

...

"Well," Ally plopped down onto the couch next to Trish, "now I can cross 'almost get burned to death in a fire' off my bucket list," she attempted to joke.

None of her friends laughed.

"Too soon?"

Austin repeated the words he told her when they had almost gotten attacked by a bear, "No amount of time will _ever_ make that funny." He sat down to Ally's right.

Trish automatically stood from her spot next to Ally and went to sit next to Dez.

Ally watched her curiously. Did her friend purposely leave so that she and Austin would be sitting alone together?

The four of them were in Dez's basement, ready for a movie night/sleepover. Austin balanced the huge bowl of popcorn on Ally's right leg and his left.

"Hey," Trish accused, "Where's our popcorn?" She gestured to her and Dez.

Austin scoffed, "Get your own. If you guys were capable of starting fire, then you should be capable of getting your own popcorn."

"I already told you, _DEZ _started the fire!"

Dez gasped, offended, "I already told _YOU_, the _CANDLE_ started the fire!"

"Either way," Ally said, "It's both of your faults." Austin nodded in agreement.

Trish rolled her eyes, "You guys are just upset because you didn't get to kiss."

Ally and Austin both turned red.

Trish was obviously enjoying torturing her friends, "Isn't that true?"

"Pfft, noooo!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Oh,_ come on_," Dez exclaimed, "Even I was upset you guys didn't kiss!"

"Yeah," Trish said, "Dez was so upset, he rolled around in the grass and cried like a baby, when he _SHOULD'VE_ been dialing 911," she paused to slap him, "You're an _idiot_!"

Ally was still blushing, "Can we _please_ just start the movie?"

Dez hit the play button. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince began on the screen.

They were around the part when Ron and Hermione were beginning to realize they had feelings for each other, when Ally could've _sworn_ she felt Austin put his arm around her.

**That was fun to write :). Romione is one of my favorite ships. BUT AUSLLY IS NUMBER ONE YEAH.  
FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, COMMENT!**


	4. Dance Lessons

**Ahhhh sorry you guys had wait so long for this chapter. But it's here now, so yay! **

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

This is how the next morning went:

Dez was the first one to wake up. They had been watching the fourth movie of the night when they had all fell asleep around 3AM in the morning.

When the redhead opened his eyes, he realized he had been sleeping on the hardwood floor of his basement. Trish must have pushed him off so that she would have more room on the couch they had been sharing earlier.  
Dez glanced around his surroundings. The TV was paused on the DVD menu. There were snacks everywhere. His pet rooster was still in his cage in the corner of the room.

His eyes landed on Austin and Ally.

He held back a girly squeal. Austin had both his arms tight around Ally. The brunette had her head rested on the blonde's chest. She was almost sitting in his lap.

Dez reached up from his sleeping spot on the floor and patted Trish lightly on the shoulder. She didn't wake up. The Latina was a very deep sleeper, especially when she slept with the blanket she had knitted when she used to work at the Yarn Barn. Which was the case right now.

Dez let out a loud, overdramatic sigh.

He sat up on his knees. He cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingers. He was prepared to awaken the beast.

He grabbed Trish's magical blanket and whipped it off her, causing a loud "woosh" sound.

Trish woke up and had her hands around the poor carrot-top's throat in seconds, "YOU. WOKE. ME. UP," she growled menacingly.

Dez frantically pointed towards the cuddling pair on the other couch, "Austin...Ally...can't...breathe..." he managed to croak out.

Trish slowly turned her head and saw the partners snuggling with each other.

She dropped Dez immediately and shrieked, "OH MY GOD!"

Dez's sister, DeeDee, came running down the basement stairs, "What's the problem? I heard a scream!" She saw Austin and Ally and let out a high-pitched shout. She sped over to Trish, where they happily hyperventilated over the sleeping pair together.

Dez was still catching his breath from when Trish almost strangled him to death.

DeeDee began patting her brother's back frantically, "Quick, quick, Dez!"

"Get your camera out and take a picture! NOW," Trish demanded, "We can show this at their wedding!"

Dez took out his camera from him back pack and began snapping some photos of his oblivious friends on the couch as Trish and DeeDee pulled out their cell phones and began clicking away.

...

Ally woke up.

She felt incredibly warm, and her head was resting on something that was soft. She snuggled her face into her "pillow", taking in its pleasant smell.  
She jumped back, startled at the sudden sound of the steady beating of a heart. She scrambled for her glasses and quickly shoved them onto her face.

The songwriter had a mini heart attack. She realized she had been _cuddling_ with Austin.

Ally glanced around the basement. Trish and Dez were no where to be seen. Thank God. Hopefully, they didn't see her snuggling with her best friend.

Ally stared at Austin. He was sleeping peacefully, his hair ruffled up a bit and his mouth slightly open. She grinned adoringly at her blonde friend. She knew that all boys looked the cutest when they were asleep. Well, all boys except for Austin. Austin was always cute, awake and asleep.  
Which was why she didn't regret having to wake him up.

Ally considered the different options she had for waking up Austin. She nudged him with her hand, but he didn't budge. She took him by the shoulders and shook him aggressively.

He groaned, "Alllyyyyyy..." His eyes were still shut.

"Wake up, Austin!"

"Noooooo..."

Ally drew back and sighed exasperatedly, "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice."

She reached him and tickled his sides.

The blonde's eyes flew open as he burst into wild laughter. Ally smirked, she knew that Austin was extremely ticklish.

"Stop! STOP!" Ally continued to tickle her friend, "ALLY...S-STOP," he let out a giggle, "have...y-you...HAVE YOU NO MERCY?!" He managed to shriek out.

"I'll stop," Ally smiled mischievously, "after you say that I'm the most beautiful, most wonderful and talented person in the world."

"No way-" Ally tickled his stomach, "-okay, OKAY," he took a deep breath, "Ally Dawson is the most beautiful, most wonderful and talented person in the whole wide world," he said monotonously.

Ally finally stopped torturing her friend and pulled away, leaning back into the couch. She crossed her arms, satisfied, "Good."

Austin glared, "And people say I'm the self-conceited one."

"That, you are."

Austin gave a dramatic gasp and put his hand on his heart in fake offense, "I am wounded."

Ally just laughed. Austin felt his heart flutter.

He thought smiling was a good look for her.

Suddenly, the pair heard a chorus of awww's.

Dez, Trish, and DeeDee emerged from their hiding spots. Trish behind the couch, DeeDee on the staircase, and Dez under a pile of pillows and blankets.

Austin and Ally gaped at their friends.

"Dez," Trish said, "Did you get all of that?"

"Yup," Dez held up his video camera happily, "I recorded every single second! We can use it in the movie," he faced the wide-eyed pair, "We're gonna shoot the Dance Lessons scene today."

"Ooooh," DeeDee exclaimed, "We need to get you ready, Ally!"

Trish nodded, excited, "Yeah, we need to choose an outfit, and then do your hair, and then your makeup, and then-"

"Okay, I get it," Ally retorted dryly.

Trish just rolled her eyes. Her friend was obviously all grumpy because they had ruined her and Austin's moment.

Ally stumbled as Trish and DeeDee roughly pulled her off the couch. They pushed her up the stairs and then rushed her to DeeDee's bedroom. They slammed the door and locked it, "So the boys won't peek," DeeDee assured Ally, who had an eyebrow raised.

Trish was already rummaging through the redhead's closet, trying to find a dress for Ally to wear, since the only clothes she had brought with her were her normal stuff and her pajamas.

Ally walked over and sat on the bed. DeeDee pulled out a giant makeup bag and dumped it on her bed, before plopping down next to Ally. She grabbed a hairbrush and began combing through the brunette's tangled hair.

"So, um," Ally started, "Why are we making such a big deal out of making me pretty?"

"Because," Trish said, still searching DeeDee's closet, "You need to look good for Austin."

Ally stared at the Latina, "Are you saying I don't usually look good?"

"No, you know that's not what I meant, it's for Austin. You need to impress him."

"Because my current skills don't impress him enough?"

"Ugh, no!" Trish spun around and threw a random stuffed animal at her best friend's head, "Since when did you become a smartass?"

"You must be rubbing off on me."

"Aw, that means a lot," Trish went back to looking for an outfit before stopping abruptly. She pulled something out of the closet, "Oh my God, DeeDee, what is this?!"

She was holding up a puffy dress that had a green and white checkerboard skirt and a frilly white top with an old fashioned collar. The shoulders and the ends of the sleeves were ridiculously poofy. The skirt had so many layers, it looked like a giant, unappetizing cupcake. Emphasize "unappetizing". The thing was hideous.

Ally laughed out loud as DeeDee blushed, "Haha, um, well, you know Chuck is my boyfriend. It's pretty self-explanatory."

"I'm guessing he takes you out square dancing a lot," Ally said. DeeDee nodded shamefully.

"That's cruel," Trish said. She gave the dress a disgusted look, "This thing is soooo ugly." She carelessly threw the dress back into the closet. She looked in a little more, before gasping loudly, "But this thing isn't!" She held up another dress.

The dress was black. The neckline was low cut. It was strapless. The back scooped down to the middle of the spine. The skirt flowed out from the waist and stopped just above the knee.

"This is perfect," Trish proudly stated.

DeeDee clapped her hands in joy, "Ooh, you can keep that one! It's too small for me anyways."

Ally was hesitant, "I've never worn a little black dress before."

Trish shrugged, "Well, there's a first for everything. Now go change."

"I don't feel the need to change for Austin."

"Oh," Trish ignored her friend, "And don't forget these!" She handed Ally a pair of disposable contacts, "You don't want to look like a nerd!"

Ally sent her a glare, "Thanks."

"You are very welcome."

DeeDee giggled and then ushered Ally into her bathroom and hollered, "Change in there! We'll get the curling iron fired up!"

The brunette stepped into the bathroom with the dress in her hands. She quickly changed into it, then checked herself out in the mirror.

Ally had to admit she looked good, but she thought the dress was way too revealing. She felt as if her breasts could fall out at any second, and she really didn't like the feeling of her bare back being revealed to the harsh conditions of air. She had to constantly pull down on the dress, afraid it was too short.

She sighed and then put in her contacts before exiting DeeDee's bathroom.  
Both girls shrieked.

"YOU LOOK AWESOME," DeeDee gasped.

"You, my friend," Trish began, "were made for that dress. It's like God put you on this planet, just so you could wear that epicly awesome dress."

Ally didn't have enough time to hastily thank her friends, because Trish had already pushed her to sit on the edge of the bed. The Latina crawled around her and sat on her knees behind Ally, holding up a curling iron. Ally wondered how the hair styling instrument even managed to reach the bed, since the closest plugin was about halfway across the room. The cord connector was obviously struggling to stay put.

DeeDee kneeled down before her and opened her makeup box.

Ally took a look at herself in a mirror when DeeDee and Trish were finished.  
DeeDee had given her a smokey eye and bright red lipstick. Seriously, it was like blinding bright. She thought the smokey eyes seemed more like black eyes.

Ally usually curled her hair with a curling wand everyday, but she always made sure to make it seem subtle. She usually only curled a half a portion of her hair, since she already had natural curls. She didn't want to burn her hair off her head.

Ally thought that Trish had overdone it.

The brunette had lots of thick hair. Probably not as thick as Trish, but she still had more than other girls. So when Trish decided to curl every single strand of her hair, it made her hair seem...big. The curls didn't have that "natural look" that Ally was accustomed to.

Really, Ally appreciated the cliche little makeover her friends had given her, but she thought she looked ridiculous.

But it was too late to back out now.

...

The three stopped at the top of the basement stairs, "Kay, Ally," DeeDee whispered, "You will descend these stairs and make your grand entrance," she laughed into her hand, attempting to keep quiet so the guys wouldn't hear, "Dez and Austin are gonna be drooling all over you."

"Specifically Austin," Trish added slyly.

"Guys, I really don't-"

"Go!" The two other girls said at the exactly same time.

Ally huffed as she slouched and began "gracefully descending" the stairs to the basement. The shoes she was wearing were killing her. She didn't mind the height, since she always had to wear tall shoes anyways, she just hated that the heels were so extremely skinny. She was used to wearing wedges or shoes with thicker heels. She struggled as she attempted to walk down the stairs without falling flat on her face.

Dez's jaw dropped in surprise. But Austin's face was entirely the opposite, expressionless.

_Ugh, I knew this was a stupid idea_, Ally thought, _I let my friends stuff me into this stupid dress and paint all this stupid makeup on my face and burn my hair with a stupid curling iron for nothing. FOR NOTHING. EVERYTHING IS STUPID._

Ally sighed, "Hey guys."

Trish and DeeDee quickly came down the stairs after her, "Doesn't Ally look great, guys?"

Dez whistled, "Yup, she does! You're gonna look great on camera." Ally smiled at Dez and muttered a "thanks". Her eyes shifted to Austin.

He seemed to be studying her face carefully. He just nodded halfheartedly.  
Trish and DeeDee were obviously disappointed by Austin's boring reaction. They probably expected a lot more jaw-dropping and drooling.

"Okay, then," Trish said, "We'll leave you two alone, to practice." She lead Dez and DeeDee upstairs.

Austin got up from his place on the couch and walked over to Ally, "Alright then, let's practice. You remember how to waltz, right?"

Ally nodded.

Austin went ahead and placed a hand on Ally's waist. The brunette blushed pink as his fingers lightly brushed her bare back. She laid her hand on his shoulder as he took her other hand up into his free hand. They were at least a foot apart.

Ally stared down at their feet as they began dancing. She was trying exceptionally hard not to step on Austin's foot. Or her foot.

Step forward, to the right, to the back, to the left, step forward...

Honestly, she thought this was kind of awkward. Usually in movies there was background music or something. But they hadn't bothered to turn on the stereo, so it was completely quiet.

Austin broke the silence, "You look great, by the way. But I know that you don't like it."

Ally, who was engrossed in her own thoughts, brought her head back up to look him in the eye, "How did you know?"

"It's just not you."

She smiled as she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, "Speaking of my impromptu mini makeover, these heels are destroying my feet." She pulled them off and dropped them on the ground. She stood on her tip toes so that she would still be the same height as Austin. Sort of. She was still much shorter than him, "Do you think it looks that bad?"

Austin blinked and shook his head, "Nooo, you look great. But I prefer less makeup, less hairspray, and less skin. Wouldn't want a group of creepers looking up your skirt," he shuddered at the thought, "Though, you're beautiful no matter what," he paused thoughtfully, "I feel like this is the part where I lovingly tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear."

She laughed and shook her head as she wiped off the bright red lipstick with the back of her hand, "I know right-" she gasped, "-oh my god, I stepped on your foot! I'm so sorry!"

"Again, that was your foot. Anyways, it wouldn't have hurt anyway, since you're barefoot. Now, if you had been wearing those monstrous heels..."

Ally blushed from embarrassment.

Luckily, Trish, Dez, and DeeDee entered, saving Ally from anymore further humiliation.

"Okay, practice time over, ready to shoot?" Dez asked. He was decked out in his director gear, "Okay, ACTION!"

Austin and Ally dived into acting mode and began reciting the script they remembered reading earlier.

"Hey," Austin said, "Wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sure!"

"But there's one problem," Austin paused for effect, "I can't dance."

Wow, Ally thought,_ that sounds weird coming from him._

"Don't worry," she said, "I can teach you!"

"Okay!"

_Does it bother anyone else that our characters have the vocabularies of kindergartners?_ Ally asked herself.

DeeDee pressed play on the stereo off to the side. It began playing a slow song.

"Take my hand," Ally ordered gently. He took her hand, "Take a breath." He dramatically sucked in a loud breath. Ally suppressed a laugh, "Pull me close, and take one step."

If you're wondering why Ally was quoting High School Musical 3, it's because Trish and Dez were both too lazy to come up with something on their own.

"Cut for a second," Trish instructed.

"Trish, I'm the director. Only the director can say cut," Dez told her, before yelling, "CUT FOR A SECOND!"

"What?" Ally and Austin both said in unison.

"You guys need to stand closer," DeeDee said.

They moved half a step in.

"Closer," Dez said.

Another step.

"_Closeerrr_," Dez urged.

One more step. They were still a few inches away.

"CLOSER!" Trish shouted. Austin and Ally immediately followed her demands, startled and frightened by her outburst.

There was only a centimeter of space between them. Ally was intoxicated by that manly cologne stuff Austin wore. He also smelled like pancakes and maple syrup. Not a surprise there, she thought to herself.

DeeDee cocked her head to the side, "Hang on, why is Ally so much short-"

"ALLY PUT YOUR HEELS BACK ON!"

Ally miserably slipped her heels back on. They resumed to the scene.  
Besides the fact that Ally felt like she was having an allergic reaction to all the makeup she was wearing and that she knew her feet were going to be sore for several weeks, and that she was freezing cold in her tiny dress since they lived in Miami and air conditioning was mandatory, Ally had fun. It was nice to dance with Austin. He grinned encouragingly at her the whole time, reassuring her that she was doing just fine.

Austin had fun too. Most people thought that Ally was boring and incredibly un-fun, but he disagreed.

He enjoyed dancing with Ally.

Who wouldn't want to slow dance with their crush for at least 30 minutes?

**I'm hoping that wasn't an epic fail. :)**


End file.
